


The Warmth of Winter

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: ASoIaF Rare Pair Week [11]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: ASOIAF Rare Pair Week, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/F, Kisses, Meeting the Family, Meeting the Parents, Modern Westeros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: Brienne’s relationships had never progressed to meeting the family.Which is why she finds herself nervous about meeting the Starks. Sansa has been reassuring her that her family will love her, and wants to believe her, Sansa isn’t a liar.So Brienne packs her bags and prays that all goes well.
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Brienne of Tarth
Series: ASoIaF Rare Pair Week [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663312
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51
Collections: ASOIAF Rarepair Week, Sevenmas & Other Winter Holidays





	The Warmth of Winter

**Author's Note:**

> For the ASOIAF Rare Pair 'A Dream of Spring' Event, day 4: Warmth.

Brienne’s relationships had never progressed to meeting the family.

Which is why she finds herself nervous about meeting the Starks. Sansa has been reassuring her that her family will love her, and wants to believe her, Sansa isn’t a liar. But deep down, all those failed relationships, all those put downs by others still sometimes resurface.

But the invitation sent by Catelyn, Sansa’s mother can’t be ignored. Her father told her to go, to have fun and spend a Sevenmas with Sansa’s family, because he was planning a trip to Dorne.

So Brienne packs her bags and prays that all goes well.

Sansa is a bundle of excitement, Lady, their dog is safe on the backseat of their car as Brienne drives. Sansa chats about Winterfell, about the snow that even comes in Spring and Summer. Brienne has never seen the North, much less Spring snows. For her whole life Springs and Summers have always been warm. Even during Winter, Brienne has only known mild cold and rains.

They arrive at the gate of Sansa’s family state, Brienne presses the button at the gate and introduces herself, the door is opened a moment after. Brienne turns to look at Sansa, her face is lit with joy and Brienne finds herself smiling, the happiness that radiates from Sansa eases her mind.

Brienne parks the car at the entrance and Sansa all but bounces off, she lets Lady out and Lady immediately begins running about. Brienne leaves the car and moves to get their bags, the cold air immediately hitting her in the face. Sansa doesn’t let her carry hers, instead, they split their bags and Sansa takes a hold of one of her hands.

Then the door opens and an older woman with red hair walks out, Sansa all but squeals and begins to pull at Brienne’s hand, “Brienne, look it’s my mom!”

Brienne knows, she could easily identify her. The closer they get, Brienne can tell they sort of look alike, “I can tell,” she replies.

They walk hand in hand and Catelyn, smiles and moves to embrace her daughter, only then does Sansa let go of her hand. “Mom, this is Brienne, I told you about her.” Sansa says after she releases her mother.

Catelyn turns with a smile on her face. “Lovely to meet you Brienne, I’m Catelyn. We’re so glad to finally meet you, Sansa speaks so much of you.”

Brienne does her best not to blush, but fails. She extends her hand, but Catelyn moves to embrace her, she awkwardly returns the hug. Sees Sansa beam at her. “It’s lovely to meet you, Mrs. Stark. Sansa thinks the world of you.”

Catelyn lets go of the hug and smiles at Brienne, “Thank you, come on in, you arrived in time, dinner is ready and we're about to eat, leave your bags at the door. Everyone’s already here.”

Brienne follows Sansa’s cue and leaves her two bags at the door. She walks in, and doesn’t take long for Sansa to hold her hand again, giving her a gentle squeeze. They go and wash themselves and then Sansa takes her to the table. Once they do, Brienne resists the urge to flee, indeed, the table is packed with five Starks and Sansa’s cousin Jon.

“Everyone, this is Brienne,” Sansa says before they take a seat. “She’s my girlfriend, so be nice.”

“Hello everyone,” Brienne says, feeling very awkward, she knows how to behave in social settings, but this is new territory. “Lovely to meet you all, thank you for inviting me.”

Several ‘Hello’, ‘Hi’ and ‘Welcome’ sound off at the same time.

“We’re glad to have you Brienne,” Ned, Sansa’s father speaks, his face is long and solemn, but there’s a hint of a smile that eases Brienne’s nerves.

Brienne sits next to Sansa’s sister, Arya. “It’s true that you do fencing and longsword training?” Arya looks so unlike Sansa, but only in the coloring, there are hints of family resemblance that Brienne can see. 

Brienne shifts, “Ah, yes, I do.”

At that, Arya’s eyes light up. “We should spar, I'm fencing myself, thinking of starting with a longsword.”

Brienne relaxes a little, “Maybe we could,” she says. “I’ve been fencing since I was young, and riding horses too.”

Arya grins, “Awesome.”

Food is served and they eat, all throughout the meal, Brienne gets polite questions here and there, she answers as best as she can. Robb, Sansa’s older brother, jokes with her, Bran asks her about the Stormlands, Jon talks about his job further north, Rickon talks about school and challenges her to a snowman building contest. Ned and Catelyn ask about her job, and she speaks freely, slowly relaxing further into the kind ambiance the room has taken. They stay on the table even after dessert. Brienne’s worries had been put at ease, Sansa has not stopped beaming.

*****

That night, as they are changing into their pajamas, Sansa says, “They will love you Brienne, don’t be afraid!”

Brienne shuffles awkwardly. “I don’t know, I hope so, but…”

“No,” Sansa says sternly, hands on her hips. “My family are not cruel, none of them are. Just, let them know you and they will love you.”

“If you say so,” she replies.

“I say so,” Sansa says firmly and climbs onto her childhood bed. “Now come, let’s cuddle before sleeping. Give me a kiss you awesome woman.”

Brienne feels awkward kissing Sansa under her parent’s roof.

*****

They spent the whole Sevenmas week at Winterfell and Brienne bonds with Catelyn and Arya, they are easy to get along with, same with Sansa’s male relatives. They’re easy to read and she feels no deception nor mockery from them.

“Sansa has kissed a few frogs,” Robb tells her one night during a civasse game. “I’m just happy to see her so at ease, especially with someone who clearly thinks the world of my sister.”

“Thank you,” she says. “I really do love your sister.”

“That and that you treat her well is all I ask,” Robb says. “She’s an adult now, but I’m still her big brother and worry. But you are a good person, I can tell. The dogs like you, and trust me, the whole pack would be snarling at you if they didn’t. Lady included.”

Brienne smiles.

*****

Arya, true to her word, spars with Brienne. Brienne doesn’t even feel the cold, and ends the session feeling quite refreshed and upbeat. Sansa is happy at seeing her so much at ease.

*****

They gather around to open presents on the Seventh Day, Brienne doesn’t expect anything. But she finds herself moved near tears when she gets not one, but several. Catelyn and Ned give her a lovely cashmere set that consists of a sweater, a hat, a scarf and gloves that’s a near match for her eyes. Robb and his girlfriend Daenerys (whom Brienne has come to enjoy her company) give her a sterling silver pendant in the shape of a heart and Arya gives her a book about the history of fencing. And Sansa, darling Sansa gives a letter opener that’s a replica of the longsword Brienne has told her about. Brienne resists the urge to kiss Sansa in front of her whole family.

Brienne doesn’t know what to say, “I’m so thankful,” she starts, her voice is quivering, so she turns to Sansa, who smiles at her gently. “You were all so generous.”

“We’re very happy with you Brienne,” Catelyn says. “Sansa is the happiest I’ve ever seen her, that and now that we know you, sets all of us at ease. We’re glad to give you something.”

Brienne wipes the tears of her eyes gently and Sansa cuddles next to her, kissing her cheek. Brienne promises herself to do something for the Starks to repay their acceptance and generosity.

Because they have accepted her. Brienne is used to polite conversations, but most people aren’t interested in getting to know her. They see her, tall and broad with slightly masculine tendencies and dismiss her completely. Only Renly Baratheon had been nice to her. Some had even made bets in regards to her. There is no such thing about the Starks, they’re nice because that’s who they are. They treat her with respect, all of them, there’s no fake interest, only genuine curiosity about her and her life.

The rest of the night passes in quiet conversation, and in the end, all retire. But Sansa insists on staying and cuddling by the fire. So they do.

“See,” Sansa whispers to her. “There was nothing to fear, my family loves you.”

“I’m glad,” she replies. “And I’m very honored.”

Sansa kisses her gently, Brienne returns the kiss with softness. Who knew that in the middle of Winter, could she find a warmth that was not from fire, but from love?

And love is what Sansa is, because for Brienne, Sansa is the warmth of winter. And Brienne loves her with all her heart, and knows, that Sansa loves her too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, don't hesitate to comment!


End file.
